Saber (Nero Bride)
Summary Saber is a Saber-class Servant who appears in the E Pluribus Unum Singularity as an ally to Chaldea. Saber's True Name is Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, but as an alternate possibility known as Nero Bride. Having never met Hakuno Kishinami in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War, Nero becomes attached to Ritsuka Fujimaru and offers to become their bride. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Laus Saint Claudius and Fax Caelestis Name: Saber, Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, "Nero Bride" Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: 17 years old when she became Emperor, 30 years old at the time of her death Classification: Saber-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordswoman, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Senses or Extrasensory Perception (In E Pluribus Unum, she sensed Robin Hood being nearby despite him using No Face May King), Pocket Reality Manipulation with Nuptiae Domus Aurea (Can create her Golden Theater, applying it to the World as an inescapable theater that boosts all her stats and lowers her opponents'), Vehicular Mastery and Animal Manipulation (Can "ride" nearly any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Can gain new skills, modify her body and boost her parameters with Imperial Privilege, Invisibility and Stealth Mastery (Can use Presence Concealment with Imperial Privilege), Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Possesses B-Rank Strength compared to the normally summoned Nero's D-Rank, making Nero Bride much stronger. Defeated Fergus mac Roich with the help of the Chaldea coalition of Robin Hood, Geronimo, Elizabeth Bathory, and Florence Nightingale). Higher within Nuptiae Domus Aurea and with Laus Saint Claudius and Fax Caelestis (Battled Cú Chulainn Alter for a period of time, but was ultimately defeated). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Possesses A-Rank Agility and kept up with Cú Alter). Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are stronger than the finest athletes) Striking Strength: Island Class. Higher with Laus Saint Claudius and Fax Caelestis Durability: Island level Stamina: High. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping. Range: Extended melee range with Aestus Estus, Several hundred meters with Nuptiae Domus Aurea and Fax Caelestis Standard Equipment: Aestus Estus Intelligence: Nero Bride's personality and history as a Servant is mostly unchanged. However, she is fixated on marriage and never met Hakuno Kishinami, making her even more indulgent in her desires. However, her skill as a swordswoman remains, allowing her to match a Knight of the Round like Gawain and stalemate the likes of Cú Chulainn Alter within Nuptiae Domus Aurea. In addition, she is aware of typical royal customs to know that Medb's parade was the perfect time to assassinate her, as she would be exposed and vulnerable, only failing due to the intervention of Arjuna and Cú Chulainn Alter. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nuptiae Domus Aurea.png|Nuptiae Domus Aurea's interior Laus Saint Claudius CCC.gif|Laus Saint Claudius Fax Caelestis CCC.gif|Fax Caelestis Nuptiae Domus Aurea: Nero Bride's Noble Phantasm. It is identical in function to the normally summonable Nero's Aestus Domus Aurea. Within the Golden Theater, everything is made advantageous for Nero Bride, boosting her parameters by one rank (effectively multiplying them by a factor of ten), gradually weakening her opponents, and allowing her to completely ignore their defenses. In addition, due to a legend in which she blocked all the doorways when her audience attempted to leave her in first performance, leaving Nuptiae Domus Aurea is virtually impossible without Nero Bride's permission or its destruction. Nero Bride managed to stalemate a Servant as powerful as Cú Chulainn Alter while battling him within her theater, but was ultimately defeated after their blows damaged it to the point that it could no longer sustain itself. In addition, she gains access to two Noble Phantasm-level attacks within the Domus Aurea. *'Fax Caelestis: Closing Rose That Fames Stars:' Nero Bride's most powerful attack, recognized as a B+ rank Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm under the FATE summoning system. Nero first swings her sword in a circular motion, shrouding it in flames, before thrusting it through her opponent, posing dramatically as her foe is engulfed in a massive burst of flame. *'Laus Saint Claudius: Imperium of the Maiden's Flowery Words:' Another powerful sword skill used by Nero, recognized as a B-rank Anti-Team Noble Phantasm under the FATE summoning system. Nero Bride dashes forward, leaving flower petals in her wake as she cuts her opponents down with two strikes. Class Skill Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Nero Bride's Magic Resistance is quite low for a Saber, as she never dealt with it in life, and it cancels spells with a chant below two verses. It cannot, however, defend against High-Thaumaturgy or Greater Rituals. Riding: The ability to ride mounts. Nero Bride B-Rank in this skill allows her to handle most vehicles and animals with great skill, even vehicles that did not exist in her lifetime, such as jet planes. However, she cannot ride Phantasmal Species, such as Monstrous Beasts. In addition, though her forte is chariots, she avoids them. Personal Skills Imperial Privilege: An ability that allows Nero Bride to gain skills that would normally be impossible for her to possess for a short amount of time. At EX-rank, she can even modify her body to gain traits such as Divinity. Nero Brideuses Imperial Privilege to give herself the swordsmanship abilities of a Saber, resulting in her class, and can use it to gain riding skills, artistry, unnatural charisma, and tactical knowledge. However, she cannot acquire skills without basis - but since she's a polymath, she can gain virtually any ability she desires, such as the ability to pilot a jet plane. Due to her poor attention span, most of the skills she gains are temporary, as she eventually forgets them. The skills she always have active are: * Charisma: The ability to lead an army and command it through one's charm. Nero Bride commanded incredible popularity and respect across the entire Roman Empire during much of her reign as emperor, with her troops being glad to serve under her during the Septem Singularity. * Fine Arts: A talent for creating and recognizing works of fine art. Despite having the skill, Nero's ability as an artist is often considered sub-par at best and her singing is often considered atrocious, but she can recognize abilities and Servants who are also known as artists and musicians due to this skill and her classical education. * Military Tactics: The ability to mobilize and command large forces in group battles. This skill makes Nero Bride a skilled tactician when mobilizing her forces, allowing her to effectively combat the United Empire and bring their battle to a relative stalemate until the arrival of Chaldea in the Septem Singularity. * Riding: The ability to utilize mounts. Nero Bridehas a relatively high effective rank in this skill due to her anecdotes of riding chariots, being more suited for the Rider class container than the Saber class container that she prefers. * Swordsmanship: Nero Bride is an incredibly skilled swordswoman due to this skill, being able to match swordsmen as skilled as a Knight of the Round like Gawain. Star in Heaven: A skill that increases the charging rate of one's Noble Phantasm. Although it is meant to be utilized on her allies, using this skill along with Flower on Earth and Love for People on herself will render her a "ridiculous cheat Servant" and a "Super Bride-jin." Flower on Earth: A skill that can increase the target's attack power. Although it is meant to be used on her allies, Nero Bride can use this on herself along with Star in Heaven and Love for People to become a "ridiculous cheat Servant" and a "Super Bride-jin". Love for People: A skill that can heal others and increase their defensive abilities. Although it is meant to be used on her allies, Nero Bride can use this on herself along with Star in Heaven and Flower on Earth to become a "ridiculous cheat Servant" and a "Super Bride-jin". Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Servants Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Sword Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Kings Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users